


Paint Stained Streets

by TheSilverPhoenix



Series: USUK Week 2020 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Day 4, F/F, Free day, Nyotalia, Secret Societies, USUK Week, rebel!alice, underground rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: In a future where the people are oppressed and those who voice their opinions disappear, Alice Kirkland takes to resisting any way she can. Vandalizing government property, spray painting anti-government propaganda on walls, spreading the idea of resistance. She’s a wanted woman who has a heavy price on her head.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: USUK Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816204
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Paint Stained Streets

The night was still and silent and there was a light, cool breeze that would occasionally brush through the deadened streets and cause small, insignificant noises. Alice Kirkland tried not to jump at each one. Instead, she took care to carefully scan the blackened streets around her and make sure she wasn’t being followed. If that was the case, she’d have to abandon her plans for the night and return when the coast was clear. She couldn’t risk being arrested. Not now.

She stopped in her tracks as another breeze blew through the streets, looking up and down the alleyway and trying to sense any presence. She didn’t like to call herself paranoid, but with the government’s secret police cracking down on members of the resistance no one could be overly careful. When she saw nothing but rats scuttling around a nearby dumpster, she continued on, pulling her hood further over her head and making sure the gas mask covering the bottom of her face was still secured.

When she came out of the alleyway and onto one of the wider streets of the city, she scanned the road. Civilians weren’t allowed out on the streets past curfew, but police and military personnel were. Alice didn’t see anything but the dim flickering of the nearby neon signs and the bare clothing lines above swaying in the breeze. She ducked her head, stuffed her hands in her jacket pocket and crossed the street quickly, praying that any prying eyes in the apartments above didn’t spot her. She didn’t have long before the next patrol came through and the dogs would surely catch her scent.

She slowed down when she reached the safety of the alleyway, feeling secure in the enclosed space, and continued on just as it began to drizzle. After a couple of minutes of slinking through the back alleys of the city and avoiding the nearby patrols, Alice finally arrived at her destination: the apartment of her dealer, and longtime friend, Isabel Carriedo. She knocked on the door in a sharp pattern and took another glance around. A few seconds later, Isabel opened the door and let her in.

“Nice to see you alive, Alice,” the other woman said, leading her further into the apartment. Alice followed wordlessly. “There was a rumor going around that you’d vanished.”

“I had to keep my head down after the Beilschmidts disappeared,” she told Isabel, pulling off her gas mask and her hood. She ruffled her short hair, as if to give it some semblance of order, but simply made it more chaotic than it already was. “That one was a little too close to home.”

Isabel gave her a look of confusion, “The Beilschimidts? Damn, I didn’t even know. Arrested or did they join the Rose?”

Alice shook her head and shrugged. “No idea, but either way I haven’t seen them since.”

“Things are getting more and more fucked these days,” Isabel mumbled absentmindedly. “We’ll all have to choose a side eventually.”

“I have chosen a side.”

“An actual side,” she said with the roll of her eyes.

“Speaking of which,” Alice said, trying to keep the impatience and venom out of her voice, “do you have my stuff?”

Isabel gave her a huff, but nodded anyways and pulled out a duffel bag. A wide grin split Alice’s face as Isabel handed her the bag. She weighted it in her hands before setting it down on the coffee table and opening it. Dozens of spray paint cans were shoved inside the bag in an array of colors. Alice couldn’t say that she could do much to resist the current regime, but art had been something she’d taken to as a child and she could wield it like any other person could wield a weapon.

“Why don’t you join the Roses, Alice?” came Isabel’s inevitable question. It was something she’d asked every time Alice came for supplies and it was a question she never seemed to have an answer too.

The White Rose was an underground movement dedicated to ending the regime, just as she was. They worked in the shadows to manipulate the people into rising up and returning justice and freedom to the people. They were in charge of provoking unrest amongst the people in hopes of encouraging revolution and rebellion against the corrupt system that the government had twisted itself into and advocated for stable, permeate change. In the eyes of the government, the White Rose was dangerous and evil; in the eyes of the people, they were heroes.

Alice admired them, secretly, but a part of her felt like she had little to give them. She was just a vandal - some random nobody who just happened to be good at art. She expected her pieces had very little impact on the opinion of the populace. If anything, she expected the police would paint over them before they were even seen.

“They could use someone like you,” Isabel continued when she didn’t receive an answer.

“I doubt that they would have any use of someone like me,” she spat back, adding a false laugh for good measure. “Plus, I wouldn’t even know where to look if I wanted too.”

“Well, that’s just a matter of knowing the right people,” a new voice spoke from the doorway behind Isabel. Alice snapped her attention to the doorway, ready to bolt as soon at the first sign of trouble. She glanced at Isabel for any sign of betrayal, but instead found the other woman at ease, smiling even. But Alice just stood there paralyzed, heart hammering wildly in her chest, and ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble. Her eyes shifted from Isabel to the doorway, to see who had spoken, and was shocked by who she saw.

The woman who stood there was beautiful - short, wheat colored hair cut into a bob, vibrant, piercing sky blue eyes hidden behind bright red glasses, and a cocky, infuriating smirk - and Alice had seen her before. Never in person, no, but on TV, and she had to say that Amelia Jones was a lot hotter in person than she was through a television. Though she normally appeared on the television in the background, dressed in pristine, formal clothing next to her sister, mother, and father - the newly ‘elected’ Secretary of State. Alice couldn’t help but notice that her normal, public clothing hid how well toned she was, whereas her casual clothing...didn’t.

“Alice Kirkland,” Jones said, sauntering from the doorway and approaching her. “I’ve heard a lot of things about you.”

Alice set the duffel bag down on the couch and turned her attention to the Secretary’s daughter, wondering why the hell she was here in Isabel’s apartment. Her eyes darted over to Isabel, who simply smiled at her and disappeared into the kitchen.

“Oh?” she finally replied, cocking an eyebrow. Jones was, admittedly, very hot, but Alice wasn’t going to just swoon over her like a mindless doll. “And what do I have the pleasure Ms…?”

“Jones,” the other woman said, offering Alice a hand, a move she’d probably learned from her father. When someone seems indifferent to you, go for a handshake - it could tell you a lot. “Amelia Jones.” Jones smirked at her and the offered hand pointed at her instead, “but you already knew that.”

“I did,” Alice confirmed, crossing her arms. If she was dealing with a politician, she needed to be on her guard, “but what I don’t know is why you’re here.”

Jones’ smirk turned into a broad smile. “I’m here for you, of course. We heard you’d be here and we couldn’t pass up the opportunity to recruit you.”

“We?”

“The White Rose.”

Alice couldn’t help but let out a barking laugh. Amelia Jones, daughter of the Secretary of State - the third highest position in the country, a member of the White Rose? The very organization trying to bring down the government her father was a part of? The idea was absurd, almost comically so. The serious, unamused look on Jones’ face said otherwise.

“Oh my god, you’re serious,” Alice realized.

“Very,” Amelia answered, leaning closely into Alice’s personal space. Up close, Alice could see the defiant spark of rebellion in her eyes that said volumes to her determination. “What do ya say, Kirkland?” She offered Alice her hand again and, this time, it was an offer. “Do you wanna join the revolution?”

The wording made Alice scoff, if only in the disbelief that the offer had come so openly. In the doorway behind Amelia, Isabel sat observing, nodding her head encouragingly when she realized she’d caught Alice’s attention.

“Alright, Jones,” she said finally, taking the hand and shaking it firmly. Amelia gave her another smug smirk, as if she’d expected the answer, so Alice yanked her arm forward, pulling the other woman towards her. Alice savored the look of shock on Amelia’s face and felt her own confidence surge. She leaned in close, brought her lips next to Amelia’s ear, and continued in a quiet whisper, “Where do we start?”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of USUK week was a free day, so I did dystopian!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sil_phoenix), and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/silverphoenix)!


End file.
